


Uma nova vida

by CristyGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angustía, Hannibal ama Will - Freeform, Hannibal topo sempre - Freeform, M/M, Romance, família assassina - Freeform, gravidez masculina - Freeform, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristyGraham/pseuds/CristyGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decide abandonar tudo e começar uma vida nova ao lado de sua família, mas com o tempo as mudanças ocorrem. Uma história mostrando momentos da família canibal mais amada tv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will estava sentado na areia de frente para o mar, em sua nova casa. Por mais que sua imaginação fosse muito fértil não tinha sido o bastante para imaginar o que tinha acontecido há quarenta e oito horas atrás, Will ali sentado relembrava mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que era real, parecia um sonho e por mais estranho que parecesse era um sonho estranhamente bom.

Ele havia aceitado a proposta de Hannibal de fugir antes de seu encontro com Jack, Will no começo havia ficado chocado com a proposta pensando se Hannibal desconfiava de algo, depois Will percebeu a sinceridade em suas palavras, percebeu que apesar de tudo que haviam passado Hannibal queria começar tudo novamente mas com ele ao seu lado, então uma vontade avassaladora surgiu e ele que estava quieto há alguns minutos simplesmente disse sim. Então Hannibal o instruiu a voltar para casa e pegar apenas o básico, alimentasse seus cães e deixasse um bilhete para Alana, depois voltasse pois ambos tinham uma viagem marcada para aquela noite. 

Antes de sair Hannibal tocou seu rosto, olhou em seus olhos e o agradeceu, confuso Will perguntou porque e Hannibal simplesmente respondeu por me aceitar.  
Will saiu dali desorientado mas foi direto para casa, e por mais louca que fosse a situação ele arrumou uma pequena mala com o essencial, alimentou seus cães e com muito carinho se despediu deles deixando para trás um bilhete para Alana pedindo que cuidasse deles e para não se preocupar com ele pois ele estava bem nada mais, algo forte dentro dele dizia que ele seria feliz e seguindo sua intuição ele voltou para Hannibal.

Qual não foi sua surpresa (o certo seria dizer choque) ao voltar e ser recebido por Abigail, Will sentiu suas pernas fracas, sua cabeça dava voltas mas seu coração batia acelerado e feliz. Ela disse que Hannibal explicou tudo e disse que ia protegê-la, sem saber o que fazer ela aceitou ficar escondida em sua casa, nessa hora Hannibal com um sorriso no rosto entrou na sala e perguntou se Will havia gostado da surpresa, Will estava sem palavras e com lágrimas nos olhos a única coisa que Will conseguiu fazer foi agradecer Hannibal, depois ele abraçou Abigail apertado enquanto Hannibal os observava. Quando enfim Will soltou Abigail, Hannibal pegou sua mão e disse que aquilo tudo foi feito para eles, que a partir daquele momento eles eram uma família e ninguém no mundo poderia separá-los. Hannibal disse isso com um sorriso sincero nos lábios e quando Will olhou para Abigail ela também estava sorrindo, naquele momento ele teve certeza que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

A viagem tinha acontecido sem incidentes, mesmo Will olhando o tempo todo para trás imaginando Jack os seguindo, embora ele tivesse certeza que ninguém sabia de nada ainda. Hannibal estava como sempre calmo e controlado, quem olhasse pra ele jamais imaginaria que ele era um assassino canibal em fuga, Abigail estava um pouco tensa e segurava a mão de Will durante todo o tempo, só relaxando quando estavam dentro do avião. Os três sentaram juntos, e quando Abigail dormiu, Will curioso se virou para Hannibal e perguntou para onde iam e Hannibal disse que iriam para o paraíso e sorriu para Will, outra dúvida perseguia Will e ele perguntou como Hannibal sabia que ele aceitaria fugir com ele, Hannibal olhou profundamente pra ele e disse que não sabia, Will sem jeito virou o rosto em direção a janela e com um aperto no peito pensou na armadilha que ele e Jack haviam planejado para Hannibal.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino Will não ficou nada surpreso ao ver que estavam na Itália, e que belo país, ainda mais belo era a casa de praia que segundo Hannibal ele havia comprado especialmente para eles, para sua família. Will havia adorado principalmente por ficar de frente para o mar uma sensação irônica de liberdade, por sua vez Abigail estava fascinada e junto com Will foram explorar toda a casa animados como duas crianças, enquanto Hannibal os observava encantado. A casa era grande mas acolhedora, tinha três quartos com suíte, o de Abigail era todo feminino e ela havia adorado saber que acordaria de frente para o mar. Além do fundamental, tinha uma adega, uma pequena biblioteca, um escritório e um sala vazia, Abigail queria saber para o que serviria Hannibal respondeu que eles poderiam decidir juntos o que fazer com ela e Abigail ficou toda eufórica já imaginando um monte de coisas, além de tudo isso havia um pórão na casa, Will imaginava pra que serviria e ao contrário do que sempre imaginou ele não se importava mais com a caça de Hannibal, agora essa era sua família e como tinha dito Hannibal nada poderia separá-los.

Mas uma coisa tinha incomodado Will, Hannibal tinha perguntado qual quarto da casa Will dormiria e Will atônito decidiu pelo quarto próximo ao de Abigail. O de Hannibal ficava no fim do corredor. Will estava decepcionado ele achava que quando Hannibal disse que eles eram uma família ele esperava que eles agiriam a partir daquele momento como um casal, a tensão que nasceu e cresceu entre eles desde que se conheceram havia se tornado quase insuportável mas Will esperava que Hannibal tomaria o controle da situação como sempre, Will preferia assim aliás esse lado controlador de Hannibal sempre o deixou fascinado, Will nunca foi um pessoa de tomar o controle e Hannibal era sua segurança. Agora Will se sentia desorientado será que Hannibal realmente o desejava? se a resposta era sim porque ele tinha preferido quartos separados? sua empatia poderia tê-lo enganado? ou foi seu desejo por Hannibal que o havia confundido? ele não tinha respostas ainda mas sua vida nova estava apenas começando era melhor dar tempo e ver onde essa situação os levaria, Will só esperava que as coisas mudassem pelo menos seu coração ansiava por isso.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali na areia sentado Will continuava pensando na noite passada. Depois que ele e Abigail exploraram a casa, Hannibal disse que ia preparar o jantar. Hannibal havia providenciado uma pessoa para abastecer a casa e claro alguém pra fazer a limpeza, tudo estava perfeito como Hannibal gostava. A casa ficava bem distante da pequena cidade, ali eles tinham bastante privacidade.

Enquanto Abigail ajudava Hannibal com o jantar, Will os observava com carinho. Ele nunca tinha visto Abigail tão feliz desde que a conhecera, ao contrário ela sempre estava tensa ou com medo, agora preparando o jantar ela estava tão relaxada que ousava até debochar da mania de perfeição de Hannibal. Hannibal também parecia outra pessoa, ele estava informal com o cabelo ligeiramente despenteado e sorrindo muito, algo raro que Will nunca tinha presenciado, de vez em quando eles trocavam olhares entre si e sorriam aquecendo ainda mais o coração de Will. 

Durante o jantar o clima também foi animado, Abigail falava sem parar sobre seus planos para o futuro, ela disse que queria fazer faculdade e se tornar uma psiquiatra competente assim como Hannibal, Hannibal disse que ficava feliz em ser uma inspiração pra ela mas esperava que ela não quisesse sair de casa tão cedo, Abigail respondeu que não tinha pressa pois queria aproveitar mais o tempo com seus novos pais, afinal depois de tanto tempo agora ela tinha um pai e uma mãe, Hannibal deu uma risadinha e comentou que estava satisfeito com seu título de pai e Will atordoado perguntou porque justo ele era a mãe, Abigail pegou carinhosamente em sua mão e disse que esse título de mãe não era uma gozação mas que Will a protegia como uma mãe, isso não significava que ele não era um homem mas que ele agia muitas vezes como uma mamãe leoa. Will entendeu mas fingiu uma carranca e ela sorrindo se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, depois perguntou se ele ficaria muito zangado se o chamasse de mamãe, Hannibal caiu na risada quando Will disse que se ela esperava alguma resposta dele era melhor não, logo após ele sorriu para ela e a puxou para um abraço dizendo que ela podia chamá-lo como quisesse que ele não ficaria ofendido, Abigail o abraçou e disse que não esperava outra coisa de sua mamãe querida, foi o suficiente para ela e Hannibal rirem outra vez, até Will acabou achando graça.

Depois do Jantar Abigail disse que ia subir pois estava cansada da viagem e a única coisa que ela queria era sua cama, se despediu de seus pais com um beijo e foi para seu quarto. Apesar de sua longa terapia Will não achava palavras quando ficou à sós com Hannibal, quando Hannibal perguntou se ele ia dormir Will respondeu que iria ler um pouco. Hannibal comentou que estava cansado e que ia se recolher deixando Will sem reação. Will andou pela biblioteca e quando encontrou um livro interessante o levou para a sala, mas não demorou nem meia hora e ele abandonou o livro sobre a mesa sem conseguir se concentrar, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era no jeito estranho de Hannibal em relação à ele. Os dois sempre tiveram uma relação intensa, no começo uma amizade intensa depois um ódio intenso e por último uma atração intensa, agora Hannibal o tratava bem mas estava reservado e distante deixando Will confuso com seus pensamentos e sentimentos, cansado de lutar com sua mente e suas fantasias ele tentou dormir.

A cama e os lençóis eram de extrema qualidade, muito caro como tudo na casa, Will deitou e o sono veio logo, os pesadelos também. Will sonhou que ele, Hannibal e Abigail estavam andando pela praia conversando felizes quando Jack e sua equipe apareceram e apontaram suas armas, Will tentou conversar com Jack mas ele estava furioso e apontou para Hannibal atirando várias vezes, Will por instinto abraçou Abigail querendo protegê-la, quando os tiros cessaram Will olhou para Hannibal e sua camisa estava encharcada de sangue e ele estava imóvel, morto. Uma angústia insuportável tomou conta do seu peito e ele chorando e gritando chamava por Hannibal. Will acordou chorando e desesperado e percebeu que Hannibal estava sentado ao seu lado tentando acalmá-lo com palavras doces, sem pensar Will o abraçou forte e pediu que ficasse com ele. Hannibal pegou lençóis limpos e uma troca de roupa e com carinho ajudou Will a se trocar, mesmo perturbado com seu pesadelo Will ficou arrepiado com o toque da mão de Hannibal em sua pele. Depois Hannibal deitou e chamou Will para se deitar ao seu lado, Will sem jeito deitou distante de Hannibal, Hannibal sorrindo pediu para Will se aproximar mais dele, Will obedeceu e chegou mais perto, então Hannibal o pegou pela cintura provocando um gemido involuntário em Will, e o trouxe para junto do seu corpo, Will tímido e sem coragem de encarar Hannibal deitou sua cabeça no peito do outro homem, enquanto isso Hannibal acariciava seus cachos e dizia que estava tudo bem e que tudo não passou de um pesadelo, Will não sabia se ele tinha dito o nome de Hannibal em voz alta durante seu sono mas resolveu não tocar no assunto, Hannibal apagou o abajur e continuou seus carinhos aos cachos de Will e com o som de sua voz profunda logo Will adormeceu tranquilamente.

Ele acordou sozinho, Hannibal não estava por perto. Will se levantou lavou o rosto e desceu, ele sorriu ao sentir o cheiro bom que veio da cozinha, ao se aproximar ouviu Hannibal orientando Abigail sobre o preparo de um determinado prato. Will sorrindo cumprimentou os dois, Abigail sorrindo deu-lhe um beijo e um bom dia mamãe, Hannibal apenas sorriu e perguntou se ele tinha dormido bem e Will sorrindo sem jeito disse que sim. Tomaram o café da manhã enquanto ouviam Abigail falar sobre o que fariam à respeito da sala vazia, Hannibal disse que isso era uma decisão deles e que ele ficaria feliz em realizar o seu desejo, Will disse que a decisão era de Abigail, ela em dúvida disse que não sabia se faria uma sala de jogos ou uma sala de tv, Will provocando Hannibal disse que aquela idéia de uma sala vazia era para deixar tudo mais atraente e Hannibal devolveu a provocação dizendo que ele havia escolhido tudo na casa e que agora era a vez de sua família fazer uma escolha afinal a casa também era deles, quando Hannibal pronunciou a palavra família Will corou e não disse mais nada, envergonhado com o olhar malicioso de Hannibal sobre ele. Abigail sem perceber ( ou não querendo perceber), continuou a falar que depois do café daria uma olhada na sala para decidir e perguntou se eles a acompanhariam, Hannibal disse que tinha algumas coisas pra resolver, enquanto Will aceitou.

Will olhou melhor a sala, de manhã ela parecia ainda maior e pela janela o mar e a praia pareciam uma pintura, Will ficou perdido em pensamentos e mal ouvia o que Abigail dizia, sem conseguir se concentrar ele disse a ela que precisava tomar um ar e que daria uma volta pela praia, perguntou se ela queria ir junto e ela disse que ficaria mais um pouco, deixando-a sozinha ele seguiu sozinho pela praia andando sem destino, quando se cansou ele se sentou na areia e começou a pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dois dias.

Fim das lembranças.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mãe, mamãe" Abigail chamou e depois sentou ao lado de Will.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Abigail?" Will perguntou surpreso com a chegada súbita dela.

"Comigo não, já com você não sei afinal está aí sentado faz bastante tempo" ela olhou pra ele e sorriu. Will devolveu o sorriso.

"Estou pensando em tudo que aconteceu, ainda tentando digerir toda essa loucura" Will respondeu

"Você está arrependido?" ela perguntou séria, meio tensa.

"Nunca estive tão certo de uma coisa na vida, eu realmente não me arrependo" Will disse com um tom decidido.

"Eu fiquei chocada com a sua decisão de fugir conosco, depois de tudo que Hannibal aprontou com você, ele mesmo duvidava que você fosse aceitar" disse Abigail.

"Eu estive pensando e acho que a explicação é bem simples" Will fez uma pausa deixando Abigail curiosa.

"E qual é a explicação?"

"Tanto eu quanto você somos assassinos e Hannibal me fez ver isso. Tudo bem que matamos por motivos diferentes mas sentimos bem quando fazemos isso. Eu não concordo com os motivos de Hannibal mas esse é o seu método, e nós temos o nosso. Eu o odiava no começo mas acabei percebendo que tudo que ele fez foi para fazer eu aceitar minha verdadeira natureza, depois mesmo sendo um assassino ele foi a pessoa que mais me entendia e que mais se importava comigo, uma prova disso é que você está viva, você foi um presente pra mim".

Abigail ficou pensativa depois acrescentou

"Eu concordo com tudo que disse, é estranho eu sou uma fugitiva da justiça e mesmo assim nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida, Hannibal pode ter seus defeitos mas ele nos ama, somos sua família".

"Fico muito feliz que se sinta assim, quanto à Hannibal sei que ele se importa conosco e te ama muito Abigail, mas será que ele sente o mesmo por mim?" Will perguntou com um ar distante.

"Fala isso porque ainda não dormiram juntos?" Abigail perguntou com um tom divertido.

"Abigail" Will ficou vermelho e não conseguia encará-la.

"Eu disse algo errado? Vocês dois são meus pais é natural que eu fique preocupada" ela respondeu ofendida.

"Hannibal está distante, ele me trata bem mas depois de tudo que passamos sinto como se eu estivesse morando com um estranho gentil, não com alguém que diz que quer ter uma família comigo". Will acrescentou triste.

"Não sei o que está passando pela cabeça dele agora, mas tenho certeza que Hannibal te ama, eu convivi com ele e a única coisa que colocava um sorriso em seu rosto era falar em você mamãe". Abigail acariciou o rosto de Will.

"Me diga uma coisa Abigail, essa idéia de me chamar de mamãe é invenção de Hannibal não é?" Will sorriu distraído com o jeito carinhoso que ela o tratava.

"A idéia foi minha, mas admito que te chamar em voz alta desse jeito foi idéia dele". Abigail e Will começaram a rir mas foram interrompidos pela voz de Hannibal na varanda dizendo que o almoço estava pronto.

Depois do almoço Abigail e Will foram arrumar suas coisas já que na noite passada estavam muito cansados. Will terminou primeiro e desceu para procurar Hannibal, o encontrou na biblioteca onde lia um artigo no notebook.

"Alguma notícia sobre nós?" Will perguntou curioso.

"Estamos sendo procurados pelo FBI, Jack deu uma entrevista dizendo que provavelmente você é meu refém". Hannibal respondeu calmamente.

"Será que Jack realmente pensa assim?" Will perguntou distraído.

"Um pensamento estranho já que ele pensa que você matou Freddie Lounds". Hannibal respondeu sem mudar o tom. Will não sabia o que pensar, será que Hannibal já sabia que Freddie estava viva? será que Hannibal sabia que tudo não passou de uma armadilha? talvez esse era o motivo do comportamento distante de Hannibal, mas se ele sabia da traição porque não o havia matado? porque insistia em dizer que eram uma família? Will estava desorientado e se sentindo culpado por esconder de Hannibal todo o plano de Jack, mesmo assim Will resolveu ficar quieto, ele temia pela vida de Abigail e outro medo tão grande quanto esse o corroía por dentro, não era medo de morrer mas medo de perder Hannibal, era estranho eles ainda se comportavam como amigos mas de alguma forma ele se sentia ligado à Hannibal de uma forma mais intensa. Will devia estar muito tempo quieto e acabou se assustando com a voz de Hannibal.

"Tudo bem, Will?" Hannibal perguntou e seu tom era curioso.

"Sim, está tudo bem, eu só estava pensando como é bom ninguém saber de Abigail, assim ela tem mais liberdade quando quiser sair". Will mudou de assunto.

"É só uma questão de tempo então todos nós teremos mais liberdade, espero que não esteja se sentindo preso aqui Will". Hannibal o observava atentamente.

Will sorriu feliz.

"De jeito nenhum, adoro essa casa, aqui é o único lugar onde eu me senti realmente livre".

"Fico feliz que se sinta assim Will, essa casa foi comprada especialmente para fazer com que você e Abigail se sentissem bem, quero que sejamos felizes aqui". Hannibal disse isso e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Will, isso deu coragem a Will para perguntar porque Hannibal estava agindo de forma estranha. Mas antes que Will pudesse abrir a boca Abigail entrou na sala e perguntou se eles não gostariam de dar uma volta pela praia, Hannibal aceitou prontamente mas Will recusou dizendo que queria terminar seu livro. Eles saíram e Will podia ouvir de longe a risada de Abigail, ele se sentou mas ao invés de ler o livro ele resolveu colocar suas idéias em ordem.

O jantar foi tranquilo, Abigail e Hannibal riam e conversavam como pai e filha. Will os observava. Depois foram se sentar na varanda e ficaram conversando e fazendo planos. Estranhamente Abigail foi deitar cedo dizendo que estava com sono, depois de apanhar um livro na biblioteca ela se despediu de ambos e subiu para o seu quarto.

O clima tenso voltou e Will não sabia o que dizer. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio e de repente Hannibal se levantou, dizendo que estava cansado e que ia dormir. Desejou boa noite à Will e quando ele virou as costas Will falou.

"Porque?" Will perguntou.

Hannibal parou e quando virou para olhar para Will, seu olhar era suave.

"Estava esperando a hora certa, Will. Quando você estivesse pronto, se eu tentasse algo sem seu consentimento seria extremamente rude". Hannibal concluiu.

"Estou pronto Hannibal". Will disse e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Hannibal.

Sem dizer mais nada Hannibal se aproximou de Will, devolvendo o olhar ele começou a acariciar o rosto de Will, nesse momento Will fechou os olhos e sentiu Hannibal tocar seus lábios em um beijo suave. Um simples toque depois o vazio, Will abriu os olhos e encontrou Hannibal olhando pra ele fixamente. Will havia esperado muito tempo, agora ele tinha certeza que isso era tudo que ele sempre quis, sem perder mais tempo ele se aproximou de Hannibal segurou seu pescoço e deu um beijo profundo. Hannibal respondeu com a mesma paixão de Will, o beijo se tornou sensual Will mantinha os braços em volta do pescoço de Hannibal, enquanto Hannibal acaricava as costas e a cintura de Will.  
Ambos romperam o beijo por falta de ar, permaneceram abraçados olhando um para o outro e as cabeças ligadas. Hannibal interrompeu o momento pegando a mão de Will.

"Vamos para o quarto".

Nesse momento Will ficou tenso, Hannibal percebeu e olhou para ele.

"Estou indo muito rápido?"

Se sentindo culpado Will resolveu revelar tudo.

"Era uma armadilha, Jack e eu armamos para te prender, Freddie Lounds está viva". Will disse sem conseguir olhar para Hannibal.

"Eu sabia de tudo". Hannibal disse calmo.

"Você sabia? Porque não me matou?" Will agora olhava para ele com olhar incrédulo.

"Porque você me deu a maior prova de amor fugindo comigo, Will. Senti o cheiro da Freddie Lounds em você e quando te pedi para fugir comigo, tinha certeza que recusaria mas não, você escolheu fugir comigo, seu coração já tinha feito a escolha meu amor. Por isso eu te perdoei." Hannibal disse e suas palavras estavam carregadas de ternura.  
Will correu para ele e o abraçou bem forte, pedindo desculpas. Hannibal com carinho o tranquilizava dizendo que tudo fazia parte do passado, que agora eles eram uma família. Will o soltou e deu sua mão permitindo que Hannibal o guiasse para o quarto.

Hannibal levou Will para o seu quarto, depois começaram os beijos cada vez mais quentes e logo os dois estavam muito excitados e sem ar. Will não conseguia manter suas mãos longe de Hannibal, por outro lado Hannibal sempre habilidoso despia Will e beijava cada pedacinho de pele exposta. Quando Will ficou completamente nú Hannibal interrompeu os beijos e as carícias e contemplou a bela imagem na sua frente. Mesmo Hannibal olhando pra ele como se quisesse devorá-lo, estranhamente Will não ficou envergonhado, algo dentro de Will havia despertado e Will sabia que o responsável por essa mudança era o seu desejo por Hannibal. Will já havia tido relações sexuais com outros homens na faculdade mas nunca nenhum outro homem o deixara tão fascinado quanto Hannibal. Agora ele percebia que sua relação com Alana não tinha passado de um flerte sem importância, e que o ciúmes que um dia ele sentiu era por Hannibal e não por Alana.

Will deitou na cama e com um olhar travesso comentou.

"Acho que você está com roupas demais doutor Lecter."

Completamente seduzido por este novo Will na sua frente, Hannibal tirou rápido suas roupas e pela primeira vez na vida as deixou largadas no chão.

Will olhava para ele com um sorriso divertido e ao mesmo tempo malicioso.

Mas Hannibal o faria pagar por sua provocação. Com esse pensamento em mente ele começou a beijar Will, começando do pé onde ele deu beijos carinhosos e subia beijando as pernas e as coxas onde ele aproveitou para dar algumas mordidas, Will excitado com as provocações não conseguia conter seus gemidos para satisfação de Hannibal.  
A ereção de Will já estava dolorosa quando Hannibal passou sua língua na cabeça, Will gemia sem parar e agarrava os lençóis, Hannibal continuou provocando e passou a língua em seu eixo e depois em todo comprimento, Will já desfeito começou a implorar. Hannibal sorrindo deixou seu pau e subiu beijando, lambendo e mordendo sua barriga, mamilos onde ele dedicou um bom tempo quase deixando Will louco, terminando no pescoço. Quando ele chegou na boca, Will deu-lhe um beijo sensual e molhado quebrando a resistência de Hannibal.  
Com muito esforço ele se afastou e procurou preservativos e lubrificante na gaveta. Rapidamente ele cobriu os dedos com lubrificante e começou a preparar Will, que no começo estava tenso mas logo se acalmou imaginando o prazer que teria, apesar de Will ter alguma experiência nessa área Hannibal era o homem mais carinhoso com quem ele tinha dormido, os outros não tinham gastado tanto tempo na sua preparação ao contrário de Hannibal que apesar de estar bastante excitado fazia tudo com calma.

Quando Hannibal se preparou para colocar o preservativo Will o interrompeu.

"Quero sentir você dentro de mim, sem nenhuma barreira."

Hannibal lambeu os lábios, e acariciou seu pau totalmente excitado com a ousadia de Will. Ele começou a beijar Will e aproveitando sua distração Hannibal o penetrou, Will gemeu no beijo e cravou suas unhas nas costas de Hannibal. Hannibal precisou de todo seu auto controle para manter-se quieto enquanto Will se acostumava com a invasão. Era tão bom estar dentro de Will, quantas vezes ele imaginou e até sonhou com esse momento, mas nem o melhor dos seus sonhos conseguiu se igualar a essa sensação.

"Por favor, Hannibal." Will implorou pra ele.

Hannibal começou a se mover lentamente mas logo ele acelerou suas estocadas quando Will colocou suas pernas em volta da sua cintura e começou a arranhar suas costas, Will gemia de forma descontrolada e sua mente ficou em branco a única coisa que ele sentia eram as sensações, era muito bom ter Hannibal dentro dele o desejando da forma mais selvagem possível, e era maravilhoso ver Hannibal tão desfeito gemendo e buscando como louco seu prazer sem perder seu cuidado com Will, mesmo estando em estado de êxtase ele não deixava de beijar e acariciar Will, e Will se sentia amado e desejado, naquele momento ele tinha chegado ao céu e pelos gemidos de Hannibal ele também estava. Hannibal aumentou suas estocadas quando Will descaradamente apertou seu bumbum e lambeu seus lábios, Hannibal passou a acertar insistentemente aquele doce ponto dentro de Will, até que as sensações se tornaram demais e Will veio sem ser tocado, com a pressão Hannibal veio em seguida causando um gemido surpreso em Will. Ficaram alguns minutos nessa posição, Will abraçava Hannibal com força querendo mantê-lo nessa posição para sempre. De repente Hannibal olhou para Will, seu olhar estava carregado de ternura.

"Eu te amo, Will." Will ficou sem palavras e sem perceber as lágrimas começaram a rolar, Hannibal passava o dedo por suas lágrimas e cobria seu rosto com beijos.

"Não chore meu amor, não há razão para isso agora, não mais." Hannibal disse suavemente.

"É que eu também te amo, Hannibal." Will disse ainda emocionado.

"Espero que esse não seja o motivo das suas lágrimas." Hannibal disse brincando e rolou de lado saindo de Will.

"É claro que não." Will respondeu rindo, de repente se sentindo tão leve.

Hannibal deitou e puxou Will contra seu peito, enchendo seus cachos de beijos.

"Boa noite meu amor, e tenha belos sonhos." Hannibal disse e deu um beijo apaixonado em Will.

"Eu terei." respondeu Will com um sorriso radiante no rosto, depois deitou com a cabeça no peito de Hannibal, e ali envolvido pelos braços fortes de Hannibal, Will encontrou seu sono e sua felicidade.


	4. Chapter 4

Will acordou sorrindo depois de uma noite tranquila e sem pesadelos, ao olhar em volta ele percebeu que estava sozinho. Hannibal sempre acordava cedo, ele e Abigail sempre dormiam até mais tarde, mas nessa manhã ao descer as escadas Will ouviu risadas e deduziu que Abigail também tinha levantado cedo. Will os encontrou preparando juntos um belo e farto café da manhã.

"Bom dia, Abby". Will cumprimentou sorrindo e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Abby?" ela ergueu a sombrancelha surpresa.

"Se você pode me chamar de mamãe, tenho todo o direito de te chamar de Abby, a mãe sempre tem razão". Will respondeu divertido.

"Mamãe mandona". Abigail fingiu estar zangada mas logo sorriu e devolveu o beijo que recebeu de Will.

Hannibal assistia a cena encantado, ele achava que depois da morte de sua irmã ele jamais teria uma família novamente e agora vendo Will e Abigail juntos ele percebia que não tinha uma família, ele tinha uma família perfeita, e por sua família ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Will se aproximou sorrindo, o segurou pela nuca e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, sua surpresa durou pouco, logo ele retribuía com a mesma intensidade. Will interrompeu o beijo e o olhou diretamente nos olhos com malícia.

"Bom dia, Hannibal". 

"Bom dia Will, dormiu bem?"

"Muito bem" Will respondeu sorrindo ainda encarando Hannibal, Hannibal devolveu o olhar. Foi então que ambos se lembraram da presença de Abigail, Will desviou o olhar sem graça e Hannibal sorrindo disse:

"Sente-se Will o café da manhã está pronto". 

Will se sentou sem coragem de encarar Abigail, ela olhava para ele com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.   
O café da manhã era típico de um café italiano, muitos pães doces variados e saborosos.

"Uau, nunca vi uma mesa tão farta e convidativa" Will disse encantado.

"Assim você me ofende meu querido" Hannibal o repreendeu sorrindo.

"Desculpe, eu sei que em sua casa tudo sempre foi tão farto e delicioso mas isso é demais principalmente para mim que adoro doces" Will disse num leve tom de desculpas.

"Isso porque você ainda não viu a surpresa que o aguarda" Abigail respondeu num tom divertido.

Hannibal se levantou e foi até a geladeira, trazendo em seguida um bolo maravilhoso de chocolate.

"Eu amo bolo de chocolate" Will disse animado.

"Eu sei meu querido" Hannibal disse isso e o encarou com um olhar malicioso, Will corou e segurou um sorriso. Abigail assistia a cena feliz, enfim seus pais haviam se acertado.

"Acho melhor comermos pois estou louca para atacar esse bolo delicioso" Abigail comentou rindo.

"Quem disse que eu vou dividir com você, Abby?" Will fingiu aborrecimento.

"Por favor, mamãe?" ela pediu tímida.

"Chega de brincadeiras crianças, temos muito há fazer hoje" repreendeu Hannibal fingindo estar zangado.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?" perguntou Abigail curiosa.

"Compras, você e Will precisam de roupas novas afinal estamos vivendo uma nova vida e depois quero que conheçam um pouco a cidade, é linda" Hannibal disse entusiasmado, Abigail também estava agitada e comemorando sua primeira saída desde que chegaram. Will ficou em silêncio pensativo, naquela casa ele se sentia protegido e por mais estranho que parecesse ele se sentia feliz mas andar pela cidade despertou um medo de ser descoberto, medo de perder sua frágil felicidade, sua doce família. Hannibal percebeu e como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele disse:

"Vai ficar tudo bem Will, não se preocupe eu vou cuidar de tudo" 

No mesmo instante Will ficou aliviado, Hannibal era o único que sabia dizer as palavras certas em todos os momentos. Depois desse momento o café da manhã ficou mais relaxado, com Abigail falando sem parar sobre as compras que faria, Will a provocando e Hannibal observando os dois e rindo.

 

As compras foram um pesadelo para Will, Hannibal escolheu várias peças, Will surtou.

"Você não vai me obrigar a experimentar tudo isso, não é?" Will perguntou chocado.

"É claro que sim meu querido, você merece ser melhor tratado, o que nunca aconteceu até agora". Hannibal respondeu sério.

"Você quer dizer que vai me mimar?" Will perguntou erguendo uma sombracelha.

"Com toda certeza, você vai ter sempre o melhor, eu mesmo vou garantir isso" Hannibal disse encerrando a questão.

Will vendo que não conseguiria mudar isso resolveu apelar.

"Abigail, você ouviu isso? eu estou sendo obrigado a experimentar quase a loja toda, não acha isso um absurdo?"

"Não faça drama mamãe, fazer compras é ótimo e pode ser muito divertido".

"Divertido pra quem? Só se for para vocês dois que gostam de me ver sofrer". Will disse desanimado ao olhar para a pilha de roupas que o aguardava.

"Vamos lá mamãe vai ser divertido, eu adoraria ver você usando algumas dessas roupas, eu só te vejo com as mesmas". Abigail pediu carinhosa, Hannibal assistia tudo quieto ele sabia que Abigail acabaria convencendo Will. Will suspirou e resolveu aceitar.

"Mas com uma condição, quando eu me cansar vamos embora" ele disse decidido. Hannibal e Abigail aceitaram de imediato.

O que Will não contava é que ia acabar gostando, principalmente de ser o centro das atenções de ambos. No começo ele desfilava tímido mas depois de algum tempo ele já dava opiniões e até fazia pose, enquanto isso Hannibal e Abigail se divertiam em ver esse lado descontraído de Will e o ajudavam a tomar decisões sobre qual levar.   
Will ficou sem palavras com tantas sacolas quando eles saíram da loja, e essas eram só para ele, Hannibal realmente estava falando sério quando disse que pretendia mimá-lo, Will estava embaraçado mas no fundo se sentia especial com tanta atenção recebida do homem que amava, e ele descobriu que gostava.  
Abigail também escolheu várias peças enquanto seus pais davam suas opiniões, Hannibal queria que ela escolhesse roupas mais dicretas mas ela e Will se juntaram e o convenceram a levar algumas peças mais ousadas.

"Nunca pensei que você seria um pai ciumento?" Will comentou quando Abigail foi trocar de roupa.

"Tenho ciúmes de tudo que é meu, meu querido" Hannibal respondeu dando um leve beijo em seus lábios, Will corou. Havia muitas pessoas na loja mas Hannibal não se incomodou com a presença deles, parecia que o mundo era apenas dos dois, e Will gostou disso.

Enquanto caminhavam pela cidade, mais uma vez Hannibal surpreendeu Will ao segurar sua mão durante todo o passeio, no começo Will ficou embaraçado pela presença de Abigail mas depois ele se acostumou, Hannibal segurava sua mão com carinho e segurança e isso o fez se sentir bem. Como Hannibal havia comentado a cidade era linda, eles viram muitos lugares interessantes e para cada um deles Hannibal contava sua história, Will ficou impressionado com o conhecimento dele e pela expressão de Abigail ela também ficou.   
Almoçaram em um restaurante agradável onde a comida era deliciosa, é claro escolhido por Hannibal só poderia ser o melhor. Will ficou surpreso ao ver Hannibal sendo tão descontraído, durante todo o dia ele conversou e brincou de forma tão espontânea que parecia ser outra pessoa ao invés de ser aquele psiquiatra tão polido que Will conheceu, Will percebeu que pela primeira vez ele devia estar sendo ele mesmo e ficou imaginando como Hannibal devia ser triste e solitário em sua antiga vida, agora ele entendia o papel dele e de Abigail na vida desse homem, depois da perda de sua irmã eles eram tudo para ele. Hannibal estava sendo tão gentil e afetuoso que Will chegou a conclusão que o monstro também deveria ter algum coração e que apenas deveria ter um jeito próprio de funcionar.

 

Voltaram tarde para casa, Hannibal disse que ia preparar o jantar, enquanto isso Will e Abigail foram guardar as compras no quarto. Will só não contava que Abigail o seguiria até seu próprio quarto agora dividido com Hannibal.

"Estou feliz que estejam juntos" ela comentou.

"Quem disse que estamos juntos?" Will fingiu desentendimento.

"Que pergunta é essa mamãe, depois da noite de ontem, e como se comportaram hoje como um casal de namorados, chega de se fazer de inocente" Abigail o encarou.

"O que sabe da noite de ontem garota?"

"Tudo afinal do jeito que você gemia e gritava, ainda bem que estamos longe de todos, senão os vizinhos iam reclamar" ela sorriu debochada.

"Abigail se comporte eu não pretendo discutir estas coisas com você, além do mais você está exagerando as coisas não foram desse jeito" Will virou o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

"Tudo bem mamãe, eu sei o quanto você é tímido mas calma eu não vou perguntar nada, apenas quis dizer que estou satisfeita por meus pais estarem juntos, eu amo vocês dois" ela disse isso e deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Will.

"Eu também te amo querida" ele passou a mão de forma suave em seu rosto.

"Acho melhor guardarmos tudo antes que o jantar fique pronto" ela disse sorrindo e saiu deixando Will com seus pensamentos, Abigail parecia realmente feliz, ele estava feliz, tudo parecia louco mas acho que pela primeira vez ele tinha feito a escolha certa.

O jantar foi tranquilo, depois os três foram caminhar um pouco pela praia. Abigail ia na frente brincando feliz como uma criança, eles seguiam logo atrás com Hannibal abraçando Will e o mantendo perto, Will nunca gostou de muito contato mas com Hannibal era diferente ele se sentia confortável, uma loucura já que antes eles nunca tiveram nenhum contato físico, agora Will ansiava por isso e por suas atitudes ousadas ele achava que Hannibal também. Will havia sonhado com essa cena, aliás ele tinha tido um pesadelo mas vivendo ela aqui agora ele se sentia em paz, estranho ele e Abigail se sentirem em paz com um assassino canibal, talvez Hannibal tivesse razão eles se pareciam, e nesse momento depois de tudo que havia acontecido Will ficou surpreso ao ver que não se importava, sua única preocupação agora era ser feliz e fazer sua família feliz.

Já estava tarde quando voltaram para casa, Abigail percebendo que o casal estava alheio à tudo que acontecia ao redor decidiu subir dizendo que assistiria um pouco de tv em seu quarto antes de dormir, ela deu um beijo em ambos e subiu toda feliz, seu dia tinha sido perfeito.

Hannibal convidou Will para tomarem uma taça de vinho na biblioteca, Will aceitou prontamente.  
Beberam num silêncio confortável, e Will ainda meditava esse sentimento estranho de paz interior que ele nunca havia sentido antes, sem perceber Hannibal já havia se levantado da poltrona, Will voltou à si quando ouviu tocar uma música que ele gostava mas não escutava há muito tempo.

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more

Hannibal estava ao seu lado com a mão estendida.

"Me daria a honra de dançar comigo, Will?" Hannibal perguntou de forma suave.

Will segurou sua mão e se levantou, Hannibal colocou a mão em sua cintura e o puxou mais perto. Will não tinha jeito para dança mas ele não conseguia resistir à Hannibal, depois não foi díficil Hannibal era um ótimo dançarino e o conduzia com facilidade.

"Eu adoro essa música" Will disse baixinho.

"Pelo visto temos muita coisa em comum, eu também gosto e acho que combina perfeitamente com você." Hannibal disse olhando profundamente em seus olhos, Will baixou os olhos corando.

"Hoje o dia foi muito bom, eu e Abigail nos divertimos muito, realmente a cidade é linda e as compras não foram tão mal." Will sorriu divertido.

"Eu disse que você gostaria, ser mimado de vez em quando é muito bom Will, é melhor que se acostume quero o melhor pra você e pra Abigail." 

"Ela parece feliz, isso é o mais importante, eu também estou feliz e isso é o mais estranho." Will disse confuso.

"Will permita-se ser feliz, você é a melhor pessoa que conheci, você ama e cuida de quem ama com tanta intensidade, qual o problema em ser diferente? quem é diferente não merece ser feliz? Pare de pensar e apenas sinta, você merece isso e muito mais." Will olhou para Hannibal e concordou com a cabeça.

"Ti amo, amore mio." Hannibal disse isso e deu um beijo apaixonado em Will. Ficaram-se beijando por alguns minutos, até se separarem precisando de ar.

"O que disse?" Will perguntou curioso.

Hannibal deu uma risada.

"Will precisa ter aulas de italiano se quiser viver aqui, Abigail já aprendeu enquanto estavámos em Baltimore."

"Não vou ter problemas já que tenho um professor particular tão culto." Will disse dando beijinhos no pescoço de Hannibal.

"Agora me diz o que você falou?" 

"Vamos para o quarto que eu traduzo pra você." Hannibal sorriu malicioso e puxou Will pela mão, Will devolveu o sorriso e aceitou ser conduzido até o quarto.

 

Alguns meses mais tarde

Hannibal agora era o chefe da cirurgia em um importante hospital da cidade, seu novo nome Mads Mikkelsen. Ele também mudou o visual, ainda vestia ternos mas somente em algumas ocasiões, agora ele usava camisa e calças jeans, é claro que sempre bem vestido, o cabelo também estava mais despojado e no trabalho algumas vezes ele usava óculos.

Will havia se dedicado à casa e a família, agora ele concorria ao cargo de professor em uma escola para crianças do jardim da infância, seu novo nome Hugh Dancy. Ele usava ainda jeans mas havia deixado o xadrez e agora estava mais elegante, ele também deixou os óculos e o cabelo estava um pouco maior, os cachos mais definidos.

Abigail apesar de querer ser psiquiatra se apaixonou pela fotografia, adiando seus planos de entrar na faculdade ela montou seu estúdio na sala que Hannibal tinha deixado vazia, e com a inspiração de uma bela cidade ela estava fazendo progresso, seu talento pra arte era evidente para orgulho de Hannibal. Seu nome agora era Abigail Mikkelsen, ela não quis mudar seu nome pois ninguém a procurava. Seu visual não havia mudado muito, ela apenas cortou seus cabelos na altura do ombro e usava roupas mais descontraídas.

Durante uma noite de sexta quando Hannibal e Abigail preparavam o jantar, Will chegou agitado.

"Adivinhem a novidade?" Will perguntou animado.

"Você conseguiu?" Hannibal perguntou ansioso.

"Sim começo na segunda, não acredito que me aceitaram." 

"Porque não aceitariam? você é competente, tem uma ótima aparência, e é maravilhoso com crianças." Hannibal disse num tom firme.

"É mas havia vários candidatos como eu, e até melhores." Will cutucou.

"Você é o melhor". Hannibal disse simplesmente.

"Porque você quer trabalhar com crianças mamãe?" Abigail perguntou curiosa.

"Eu amo ensinar, e adoro crianças, será uma experiência nova depois acho que é melhor do que ficar vendo aquelas cenas mórbidas de quando eu trabalhava com Jack." 

"Mórbida? Tá de brincadeira mãe? O que fazemos aqui? Abigail perguntou rindo.

"Arte é o que fazemos aqui Abigail, nada mais." respondeu Hannibal de forma direta.

"Limpamos o mundo dos maus e dos rudes querida, quer algo melhor?" disse Will sorrindo.

"Então tudo está perfeito, pois eu concordo." ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Vamos jantar." encerrou Hannibal.

Will só não esperava novas mudanças.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música usada neste capítulo é Unforgettable cantada por Nat King Cole, que acho que combina perfeitamente com Hannibal e Will. Espero que apreciem.


	5. Chapter 5

Will se levantou e tomou um banho, ele se sentia diferente. Ele se encarou no espelho, seu rosto agora sem barba, ele havia removido toda barba logo que ele chegou, Abigail tinha gostado dizendo que ele parecia mais jovem, Hannibal também tinha aprovado dizendo que a barba não combinava com um rosto tão lindo. Mesmo olhando com atenção, Will não havia encontrado nada errado mas ele se sentia diferente, sua vida tinha sido feliz desde que ele fugiu com Hannibal e Abigail, mas há dias algo havia mudado, sensação estranha. Ele resolveu descer e tomar café com sua família depois ele foi para o trabalho.  
Will amava seu trabalho, as crianças eram agitadas e travessas muitas vezes ele chegava em casa exausto mas sempre se sentindo completo e feliz em trabalhar em algo tão positivo. Hoje tinha sido mais um dia daqueles, com uma exceção um garoto novo chamado Billy, tímido e reservado. Will tentou aproximá-lo da turma mas em vão. Will então resolveu dar um tempo e deixar Billy se abrir e interagir naturalmente. No intervalo ele ficou sozinho e Will se aproximou.

"Posso me sentar com você?" Will pediu.

Billy apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Porque você não está brincando com as outras crianças?" Will perguntou observando cada mudança na expressão do garoto.  
Sem olhar para Will, Billy deu de ombros e disse:  
"Ninguém quer brincar comigo."   
"Porque acha isso?"   
"Ninguém me chamou." Billy disse triste.  
Will deu um sorriso e passou a mão pelos cachos negros do garoto.  
"Talvez eles se sintam envergonhados, afinal você é novo e não quis participar das brincadeiras na aula, talvez eles pensem que você não quer amizade."  
"Você acha isso?" Billy olhou para Will curioso.  
"Eu acho, que tal pedir para brincar com eles, tenho certeza que eles gostariam." Will disse suavemente.  
Billy ficou emburrado de novo.  
"Pra que fazer amigos, logo meu pai vai ter que mudar de novo."  
"Seu pai muda muito?"  
Billy respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
"Eu também mudava muito quando era criança, meu pai trabalhava nos portos por isso era difícil fazer amigos. Depois que cresci conheci um homem que me disse uma coisa que eu nunca esqueci." Will parou pensando em algo que Hannibal havia dito à ele há pouco tempo.  
"Ele me disse que as crianças que viajavam muito tem muita sorte."  
Billy olhou confuso.  
"Como assim? eu não entendi."  
Will sorriu e continuou.  
"Elas tem sorte pois conhecem pessoas e coisas novas todos os dias, e por mais que tenham que deixar tudo para trás elas sempre terão amigos por todos os lugares, nunca estarão só, seu lar é o mundo e não uma cidade."  
"Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso." Billy disse pensativo.  
"Então pense e faça muitos amigos, aproveite tudo que puder e quando mudar saiba que deixará amigos pra sempre, imagina quando for para outra cidade os novos amigos que fará." Will comentou animado, e Billy olhou pra ele sorrindo.   
Will se levantou depois disse para Billy.  
"Me ajude a chamar os outros o intervalo acabou." Billy levantou mais do que disposto e seguiu Will.

Will chegou mais cedo para o almoço, ele esperava fazer um almoço caprichado para sua família. Para surpresa de Hannibal, Will cozinhava muito bem, ele não era um especialista na cozinha como Hannibal mas ele gostava de cozinhar principalmente para os seus cães. Will agora cozinhava para sua família mas ele sentia falta dos seus cães, ele tinha certeza que Alana estava cuidando deles e isso o deixava mais tranquilo.  
Ele estava quase terminando o almoço quando Hannibal chegou. Hannibal carregava uma caixa grande com um grande laço. Ele colocou a caixa perto da porta da cozinha e se aproximou de Will, ele passou as mãos em volta da cintura de Will e o puxou para um beijo.

"O cheiro está ótimo." Hannibal disse quando rompeu o beijo olhando Will nos olhos.  
"Que bom, estou caprichando acho que minha família merece." Will respondeu com as mãos em volta do ombro de Hannibal.  
"O que tem na caixa?" ele perguntou curioso.  
"É uma surpresa pra você." Hannibal disse sem revelar nada.  
"Pra mim, não é meu aniversário." Will estava confuso.  
"Não preciso de uma data especial para te dar presentes." Hannibal sorriu esfregando seu nariz no nariz de Will.  
"Você não se cansa de mimar não é?" Will sorriu divertido.  
"Nunca meu amado." Hannibal deu mais um beijo em Will.  
Will interrompeu o beijo.  
"Posso abrir?" Will pediu suavemente.  
Hannibal sorriu.  
"É claro, é todo seu."  
Will se aproximou da caixa, ele olhou com cuidado e quando ia desfazer o laço a caixa se mexeu. Will quase caiu pra trás e com cara de espanto ele se virou para Hannibal.  
"O que tem aqui dentro?"  
"Abra tenho certeza que vai gostar." Hannibal disse com ar debochado.  
"Vindo de você tenho minhas dúvidas." Will falou baixinho.  
"Will." Hannibal chamou.  
"Estou brincando." Will deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

Will voltou para sua tarefa e qual não foi sua surpresa quando ele levantou a tampa e viu um lindo filhotinho de cachorro. Will tirou o filhote da caixa e se virou para Hannibal com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ele é lindo Hannibal, não imaginava isso."  
"Eu sabia que ia gostar dele." disse Hannibal sorrindo feliz com a alegria de Will. "Encontrei ele quando ia para o hospital, o peguei e levei para o veterinário. Ele fez todos os exames, o filhote está com saúde perfeita. Então o levei para um pet shop para que fosse cuidado e eu pudesse trazer para você, sabia que isso o deixaria mais feliz, sei que sente falta dos seus cães, e um cão comprado seria uma ofensa pra você."  
"Seria mesmo, você me conhece bem nem sei o que dizer, é o melhor presente que alguém já me deu." Will sorria e acariciava a cabeça do filhote, o filhotinho se derretia todo nas mãos de Will.  
"Espero que isso melhore seu humor, ultimamente tenho te sentido tão distante." Hannibal comentou de forma distraída mas seus olhos estudavam o rosto de Will.  
"Desculpe Hannibal mas não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, tenho me sentido estranho como se algo estivesse mudando em mim, no meu corpo." Will respondeu com ar confuso.  
Hannibal se aproximou e tocou o rosto de Will, acariciando suavemente.  
"Talvez você devesse fazer alguns exames meu amado." Hannibal disse preocupado.  
"Bobagem, eu não me sinto mal apenas me sinto estranho. Sempre fui um pouco estranho, não estou sentindo nenhuma dor." Will sorriu tentando tranquilizar Hannibal. "Depois essa família tem agora um novo membro que tenho certeza que vai me distrair e me dar muito trabalho, não terei tempo pra pensar em bobagens."  
"Tudo bem mas se sentir mal fará todos os exames, promete Will?" Hannibal perguntou olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Will sorriu.  
"Prometo meu amor, não se preocupe." Will deu um beijo suave em Hannibal. "Obrigado."

"A família reunida." Abigail comentou. Ela tinha chegado e assistia a cena sorrindo. Quando Hannibal se voltou pra ela, Abigail viu o filhote nas mãos de Will.  
"Que coisa linda mamãe, onde o conseguiu?" Abigail disse eufórica já se aproximando de Will e pegando o filhote em suas mãos.  
"Seu pai o encontrou e resolveu me dar de presente." Will explicou.  
"Sério pai? jamais imaginei que ia permitir cães em casa." Abigail acariciava e beijava o filhotinho.  
"Não gosto da idéia de pêlos por toda parte mas tenho certeza de que você e Will vão cuidar dele, e não vão deixá-lo destruir a casa." Hannibal disse seriamente.  
"Pode contar comigo, vou ajudar a mamãe. Não acho que com essa cara de anjo ele vai destruir a casa, você é muito exagerado papai. Aliás ele já tem um nome?" Abigail olhou para Will.  
"Pensei em Winston, o que acha?" Will perguntou.  
"Eu gosto, o que você acha bebê Winston?" nesse momento o filhotinho latiu.  
"Eu acho que ele gostou."disse Abigail rindo.  
"Mãe, Winston pode dormir no meu quarto?"  
"Acho que Winston deveria dormir na sala, Abigail." Hannibal decidiu.  
"Amor ele é um filhote e se sentirá sozinho numa sala tão grande, por favor deixe ele ficar com Abby." Will pediu fazendo beicinho e acariciando o rosto de Hannibal.  
"Por favor papai deixa, eu prometo cuidar bem dele." Abigail implorava.  
"Tudo bem, mas sem bagunça, eu vou estar atento." Hannibal declarou firme.  
Will e Abigail, ainda com o filhote na mão, abraçaram Hannibal agradecendo entusiasmados.  
"Agora que está tudo resolvido vamos almoçar." Hannibal disse já se afastando.  
"Sim papai." Will e Abigail responderam ao mesmo tempo com deboche e depois olharam um para o outro gargalhando.  
Hannibal olhou com desagrado, e ambos Will e Abigail sentaram em silêncio mas olhando entre si com um ar divertido.

Naquela noite Hannibal e Will estavam muito dispostos e até muito animados, eles iam caçar juntos. Abigail ia dormir na casa de uma amiga e a casa seria apenas deles. Na sua nova vida Hannibal não tinha deixado de caçar, às vezes Abigail o acompanhava ou então ele ia sozinho. Caçar com Will era muito raro, o padrão de Will era matar apenas os maus diferente de Hannibal que matava os rudes, e era muito mais fácil achar um rude diariamente do que um criminoso. Os crimes de Hannibal porém deixaram de ser uma arte pública, desde que Hannibal conheceu Will ele passou a exibir sua arte para chamar sua atenção, agora juntos Hannibal não precisava mais expor seu trabalho, seu amor estava com ele e tudo que ele criasse Will estava por perto para apreciar. E como Will apreciava, Hannibal assistiu encantado durante esses meses a transformação de uma alma atormentada por seus instintos até a aceitação e prazer na sua verdadeira natureza. Depois de cada exibição de Hannibal, que sempre era feito para surpreender e mostrar seu amor de forma tão crua e mórbida, Will reagia de forma apaixonada principalmente se Hannibal estivesse sujo de sangue, Will o agarrava de forma insana e o beijava loucamente, se Hannibal não o interrompesse e o pegasse nos braços carregando Will até o quarto deles, eles acabariam fazendo amor ali mesmo em frente ao corpo, essas noites eram as mais ardentes. Parecia que sua arte especialmente o sangue excitava Will e Hannibal sentia prazer e satisfação nesse lado obscuro de Will. Essa noite em questão era especial, a vítima era uma ex professora de Abigail, que na época em que deu aulas à Abigail a torturou muito psicologicamente. Will podia ser seletivo com suas vítimas mas quando alguém machucava sua filha ele se tornava perigoso, o que fazia essa noite ser tão importante, aquela mulher precisava pagar o que tinha feito à sua filha, ao seu bebê. Hannibal sabia que Will não deixaria a mulher sair impune por isso ele não teve dificuldades em convencer Will a participar, caçar juntos era um grande prazer para Hannibal.

Eles ficaram no carro esperando, a mulher em questão morava em um bairro calmo, por isso eles não tiveram que esperar muito tempo. Na hora certa Hannibal desceu do carro e entrou na casa, ele não teve dificuldades já que durante à tarde ele esteve na casa e tinha deixado uma das janelas destrancadas. Will esperava tranquilo no carro, Hannibal não demorou mais que cinco minutos para sair carregando um saco preto nas costas, Will abriu o porta-malas e Hannibal colocou o corpo da professora inconsciente. Deixaram o local numa agradável atmosfera de expectativa, enquanto Hannibal dirigia Will perguntou curioso.

"Ela deu muito trabalho?"   
"Ela nem percebeu minha presença, apenas me viu quando chegou perto do espelho mas já era tarde demais." Hannibal disse satisfeito.  
"Silencioso como um gato, meu gato." Will sorria e acariciava o cabelo de Hannibal.  
"Estou feliz que esteja aqui comigo neste momento Will." Hannibal segurou uma das mãos de Will e deu um beijo.  
"Essa mulher foi muito cruel com nossa filha, lembra quantas vezes Abigail chegou em casa chateada por causa dessa vagabunda? Eu nunca mais vou deixar ninguém fazer mal à Abby." Will disse decidido.  
"Você é a melhor mãe do mundo Will, não esperava outra atitude da sua parte." Hannibal dirigia mas ainda segurava com carinho a mão de Will.  
"Você realmente acha que sou uma boa mãe? minhas atitudes com Abby são consequência do meu amor e carinho que tenho por ela, eu trato ela como acho que ela merece, aliás toda criança merece ser amada e bem cuidada."  
"Abigail não é mais uma criança Will." Hannibal comentou sorrindo.  
"Eu sei mas desde que conheci Abigail, sinto como se ela fosse uma criança que precisa ser protegida."  
"Uma reação típica de uma mãe, uma boa mãe. Por isso Abigail é tão feliz, agora ela tem uma família de verdade. E dentro de alguns meses tenho a impressão que ela será ainda mais feliz." Hannibal disse com ar de mistério.  
"O que vai acontecer em alguns meses?" Will quis saber curioso.  
"Em breve você saberá meu amado, em breve." Hannibal sorriu para Will, enquanto Will pensativo refletia as palavras de Hannibal.

Não demoraram muito pra chegar em casa, enquanto Will abria a porta da frente, Hannibal abria o porta-malas e retirava o corpo da professora. Logo ambos chegavam juntos ao porão. Hannibal colocou a professora sentada em uma cadeira e amarrou sua mão e seus pés. Ela já começava a recuperar sua consciência, Will a observava com os olhos carregados de raiva.   
"Quem são vocês? o que querem de mim? eu não fiz nada." ela dizia já dando conta da situação e começando a sentir medo.  
"Somos os pais de Abigail, lembra dela?" perguntou Hannibal apreciando o medo nos olhos que o encaravam.  
"Abigail? eu conheci muitas garotas é difícil lembrar de todas." ela disse confusa.  
"Mas ela se lembra, e principalmente eu me lembro. Lembro quantas vezes minha filha chegou chateada por causa de suas críticas, minha filha que sempre teve talento e por isso despertou muita inveja inclusive da própria professora. Ela ganhou até uma exposição com fotos exclusivas dela, agora você se lembra? Deve ter sido bem decepcionante ver que sua aluna tinha mais talento que a senhora, e sendo tão jovem não seria difícil convencê-la abandonar a carreira, não é?  
"Me desculpe mas eu não fiz nada, eu sei que Abigail tinha talento por isso mesmo eu era bastante exigente com ela para que fosse bem sucedida em sua carreira." a mulher já começava a chorar.  
"Engraçado até há dois minutos a senhora nem se lembrava de Abigail, agora de repente sua memória voltou? Há alguns meses minha filha era uma artista medíocre segundo a senhora agora ela é uma jovem talentosa? acho que pegamos a mulher errada, meu amor." Will olhou para Hannibal sorrindo mas seus olhos eram pura fúria. Hannibal sabia que Will ia explodir e não demoraria, Hannibal achava que Will ficava ainda mais irresistível durante essas situações.  
A mulher desesperada e sem argumentos, agora já implorava por sua vida.  
Will pegou a maior e mais afiada faca de cozinha e se aproximou dela, a professora começou a gritar apavorada.  
"Por favor, me solte, eu faço o que você quiser, por favor."  
Will passou a faca lentamente no rosto da mulher, ela tremia e soluçava.  
"Eu quero." Will deslizou a faca pelo pescoço dela."que você morra." E então ele cortou a garganta da mulher de orelha à orelha, e enquanto ela agonizava Will cravou a faca em seu coração, aumentando seu sofrimento.   
Hannibal assistia à tudo com imenso prazer.  
"Achei que ia brincar um pouco mais meu amado." Hannibal comentou divertido.  
"Não estou com paciência para lamentações, essas vagabundas me cansam, estou cansado."Will deu um suspiro  
"O que importa é que foi feita a justiça à nossa filha, vou fazer um prato especial, Abigail vai adorar." Hannibal se aproximou para apreciar a visão de um Will coberto de sangue, Will passou a mão ensaguentada no rosto de Hannibal e deu um beijo profundo, sensual. Hannibal perdeu o controle e aprofundou o beijo, invadindo a boca de Will com sua língua, mas o beijo não demorou, Will se afastou de Hannibal sentindo náuseas. Will colocou a mão na boca e correu para seu quarto, ao chegar no banheiro ele vomitou todo o jantar. Não demorou muito e Hannibal apareceu.  
"Você está bem meu amado?" Hannibal perguntou preocupado.  
"Deve ter sido algo que comi no trabalho, provavelmente muitos doces." Will sorriu sem graça.  
Hannibal o pegou pelas mãos e o levou até a cama.  
"Deite-se um pouco eu vou preparar um chá, tudo bem?" Hannibal passou a mão pelo rosto de Will, Will se derreteu no toque, depois concordou a cabeça.

Hannibal não demorou e logo voltava com um chá. Entregou à Will, enquanto Will bebia o chá Hannibal acariciava suas costas.  
"Você precisa descansar, vou ficar aqui, amanhã eu cuido da carne." Will sorriu pra ele e terminou seu chá em silêncio.  
Hannibal despiu Will e o colocou na cama. Logo Hannibal retirava suas próprias roupas e se deitava ao lado de Will. Ele puxou Will mais perto, Will deitou a cabeça no peito de Hannibal, sua posição favorita para dormir, enquanto Hannibal acariciava seus cachos.  
"Durma meu amado, tudo vai ficar bem." Hannibal disse baixinho, o chá já fazendo efeito e Will se sentiu sonolento até que caiu no sono.

Quando Will acordou novamente era de madrugada. Ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro, quando se olhou no espelho sua aparência era cansada. Will ainda se sentia estranho, mas o que mais o assustava era que ele tinha sentido náusea ao sangue, ele sempre se sentia excitado quando beijava e até transava com Hannibal quando estavam cobertos de sangue, nessa noite porém ele se sentia enjoado somente com a idéia de sentir o gosto de sangue.  
Então ele se lembrou do que um colega da escola disse, Will havia vomitado algumas vezes mas ele não tinha mencionado isso à Hannibal, Will não queria preocupar Hannibal e depois o homem era tão protetor sobre ele e sua saúde e Will achava que devia ser apenas um mal estar sem importância, talvez devido as mudanças drásticas que tinha acontecido na sua vida, como fugir e construir uma família com um assassino canibal.  
Mas o que seu colega disse não saía de sua cabeça, de forma distraída ele perguntou se Will estava grávido, Will achou um absurdo e deu risada negando a possibilidade, o colega não se convenceu e ofereceu um teste de gravidez, Will guardou em sua bolsa e esqueceu mas agora com medo ele resolveu fazer o teste. Alguns minutos mais tarde a verdade chocante, o teste deu positivo.  
Ainda de boca aberta e parado no meio do banheiro, a mente de Will estava à mil, quase o enlouquecendo. Como isso poderia acontecer? e justo com ele, porque? tantas perguntas, tantas incertezas.  
Hannibal se aproximou de um imóvel Will e o abraçou por trás, apertando sua barriga com carinho.  
"Estou esperando um bebê." a voz de Will saiu baixinho.  
"Eu sei Will, vai ficar tudo bem, nós ficaremos bem meu amor." Hannibal disse suavemente e continuou acariciando o ventre de Will.


	6. Chapter 6

Will acordou tarde mas se sentindo descansado, quando ele olhou o relógio que ficava ao lado da cama já marcava onze horas. Will virou e se enrolou ainda mais no cobertor, ele não queria levantar e se pudesse ele poderia ficar mais tempo na cama, era sábado isso significava sem aulas, ele tinha o dia todo livre, mas provavelmente Hannibal teria plantão no hospital. Infelizmente por mais confuso e preocupado que Will estivesse com sua gravidez, e mesmo com sua vontade irresistível de passar o dia na cama, Will estava faminto. Pensando agora com mais calma Will percebeu que seu apetite tinha aumentado assim como sua vontade de vomitar logo após cada refeição.  
Enquanto Will meditava sobre suas mudanças, Hannibal entrou no quarto com uma bandeja recheadas com frutas, queijos, pães e sucos.   
"Bom dia meu amado, você deve estar com fome." Hannibal colocou a bandeja na cama e deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Will.  
"Você adivinhou meus pensamentos meu amor, estou morrendo de fome." Will sentou na cama e começou a comer algumas uvas.  
"Estou sempre tentando, mas com um bebê em seu ventre não foi difícil adivinhar que estava com fome." Hannibal sentou ao lado de Will e começou a passar a mão em seus cachos enquanto Will devorava um pedaço de queijo.  
"Como você sabia da minha gravidez?" Will olhou curioso para Hannibal.  
Hannibal deu um sorriso.  
"Seu cheiro mudou meu anjo, ficou mais doce." foi a vez de Will sorrir.  
"Você e sua mania de me cheirar." Will disse brincando, Hannibal acariciou seu rosto.  
"Mas não foi só isso que me fez desconfiar, seu paladar mudou, na semana passada servi um prato que já havia feito pra você na minha casa em Baltimore, você achou o gosto diferente mas eu não mudei a receita. Depois ficou enjoado com o café, você adora café. Isso sem falar o quanto você tem dormido e nunca parece ser o bastante. E seu humor também mudou de forma drástica, muitas vezes você está de bom humor e de repente você fica triste, lembra o último filme que assistimos juntos com Abigail? você terminou chorando, sei que você é sensível meu amado mas nunca te vi chorar antes, até Abigail ficou impressionada."   
"O final do filme foi muito triste Hannibal." Will se defendeu.  
"Você estava soluçando Will, precisei te fazer um chá." Hannibal retrucou rapidamente.  
"Talvez eu tenha exagerado, mas eu precisava chorar, mexeu comigo."  
"Eu sei meu anjo é natural, a gravidez mexe com o corpo e principalmente com o emocional, você não tem nada do que se envergonhar." Hannibal disse suavemente.  
"Eu nunca pude imaginar que era capaz de gerar uma criança, embora no fundo acho que tudo apontava pra isso, tanto no sentido mental quanto físico." Will parou pensativo.  
"E quais pistas você tinha Will?" Hannibal o observava curioso.  
"Fisicamente não sou tão masculino quanto você por exemplo, meu rosto é mais suave e meu pênis é bem menor que a média, muitos homens que engravidaram tinha o mesmo biotipo que eu. Sempre senti muita atração por homens, e nunca tive desejo em ser ativo com eles, sinto muito prazer em ser passivo numa relação sexual, me sinto seguro e completo quando estou com um homem."  
"Mas você sentiu alguma coisa por Alana, não sentiu?"   
"Tive poucos relacionamentos com mulheres, tive muito mais encontros casuais com homens. Hoje sei que as mulheres com quem me relacionei especialmente com Alana eram apenas pra me sentir estável. As mulheres por terem aquele instinto maternal me inspiram confiança e cuidado, diferente dos homens. Eu nunca consegui me sentir estável com um homem, embora goste de homens."  
"Você sente necessidade de uma mãe Will não de uma mulher, Alana era protetora com você por isso você se apegava à ela."  
"Não preciso mais de Alana, nem de uma mãe. Eu tenho agora um homem que me protege e cuida de mim, além de me completar física e emocionalmente." Will deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Hannibal.  
"Fico feliz que você tenha percebido isso meu amado, eu sempre soube que éramos compatíveis em todos os sentidos, como almas gêmeas, você nunca mais vai precisar procurar estabilidade com outra pessoa, estarei sempre aqui." Hannibal deu um beijo nos cachos de Will.  
"Você está feliz com a notícia?" Will perguntou baixinho.  
"Estou muito feliz meu anjo, eu nunca achei que teria um filho. Ficar com você sempre foi tudo que eu desejei mas ter um filho com você Will é a perfeição." Hannibal disse olhando nos olhos de Will.  
"Será que Abby vai gostar da novidade? espero que ela não fique com ciúmes." Will suspirou.  
"Ela vai adorar, Abigail está acima dessas bobagens, ela será uma grande irmã." Hannibal encerrou a questão e voltou a observar Will que agora começava a comer os morangos.

Eles passaram o dia juntos, passeando pela praia abraçados. Hannibal tirou o fim de semana para cuidar de Will, ele sabia que a notícia da gravidez havia assustado Will, ele queria suavizar o máximo o impacto da revelação. Isso agradou Will, que passou o dia mais tranquilo. Abigail só chegou no final da tarde.  
Hannibal preparou a carne da professora e para surpresa de Will e Abigail, um prato em formato de rosas foi dedicado aos dois.  
"Que lindo papai, você é um artista." Abigail exclamou encantada.  
"Dessa vez você se superou meu amor." Will comentou satisfeito.  
"Obrigado, fico feliz que tenha agradado tanto minha família." Hannibal estava orgulhoso.  
"A carne está deliciosa." Abigail declarou.  
"Acho que seu pai encontrou uma utilidade para aquela megera." Will sorriu e piscou para Hannibal.  
"Estão falando de quem?" Abigail estava curiosa.  
"Da senhora Smith, lembra-se dela querida?" Will perguntou de forma debochada.  
"Eu não acredito mamãe, eu nem lembrava dela mais." Abigail começou a rir.  
"Sua mãe não se esqueceu." Hannibal sorriu para Will.  
"É claro que não, ela maltratou você, ninguém maltrata minha filha e saí impune." Will falou seriamente.  
"Que super mãe eu tenho, aliás super pais, desse jeito vou ficar mimada." brincou Abigail.  
"Com certeza Abigail mas não se preocupe os mimos serão bem divididos à partir de agora." Hannibal comentou misterioso.  
"O que quer dizer?" ela perguntou intrigada.  
Will respirou fundo e depois declarou.  
"Estou esperando um bebê."   
Abigail ficou de boca aberta, Hannibal a observava curioso enquanto Will olhava para ela apreensivo.  
"Eu sabia que havia algo errado, eu não acredito eu vou ter um irmão, isso é maravilhoso." ela disse animada.  
"Então você gostou da novidade?" Will estava hesitante.  
"É claro mamãe, adoro crianças e sempre quis ter irmãos, tenho certeza que serei uma ótima irmã."  
"Com certeza será minha querida, sua mãe vai precisar de ajuda com a gravidez, Will ainda está em choque com a notícia." Hannibal segurou a mão de Will.  
"Porque mamãe? sempre achei que isso poderia acontecer."  
"Porque achava isso Abby? eu nunca senti que fosse diferente, pelo menos nunca tinha pensado nisso." Will comentou curioso.  
"Você é diferente mamãe, desde que nos conhecemos você sempre me protegia e cuidava de mim de forma maternal, papai também cuidava de mim mas de forma diferente. Eu era uma estranha sem ligação com você, mesmo assim seu instinto foi de me acolher como uma mãe, já li sobre homens agirem de forma maternal mas esses homens em questão se tornaram mães com o tempo, por isso agiam assim, é da natureza deles." Abigail explicou.  
"É natural que você nunca tenha percebido esse comportamento ou pensado sobre isso Will, você sempre colocou as pessoas e os interesses delas em primeiro lugar antes mesmo de você. Antes de te conhecer Will você ignorava um monte de coisas sobre você mesmo." Hannibal comentou.  
"Eu só aprendi a me conhecer depois que te conheci Hannibal e à você também Abby, vocês mudaram a minha vida." Will sorriu para os dois e passou a mão em sua barriga."E acho que ele vai mudar ainda mais."  
"Será para melhor meu amado, ele vai mudar as nossas vidas." Hannibal devolveu o sorriso e Abigail concordou sorrindo para os dois.

Depois do jantar Hannibal estava na sala ensinando Abigail à tocar cravo, enquanto Will descansava no sofá com Winston ao seu lado. Will assistia como Hannibal pacientemente explicava com detalhes a lição, Abigail ouvia com atenção. Hannibal apesar de carinhoso era um professor exigente e sempre exigia perfeição, mas Abigail era esperta e aprendia depressa, muitas vezes impressionando seu professor. Will olhava para eles fascinado percebendo pela primeira vez como Hannibal e Abigail se entendiam perfeitamente, eles se comportavam mesmo como pai e filha e qualquer pessoa que não os conhecesse anteriormente pensariam que eles dividiam o mesmo sangue, tamanha a semelhança de personalidade e temperamento. Agora que moravam juntos Will havia notado características de Hannibal em Abigail. Muitas vezes Abigail tinha demonstrado frieza e indiferença em relação à algumas pessoas, em outras situações ela demonstrava um encanto natural quando queria manipular alguém, mas independente desses comportamentos Abigail era sempre sincera e amorosa com sua família, ela algumas vezes se irritava com algumas ordens ou os agradava para conseguir algo mas atrás desse comportamento Will enxergava o amor dela por seus pais, ela realmente os havia aceitado. Will desconfiava que Abigail tinha mudado durante o tempo em que conviveu com Hannibal em Baltimore, mesmo amando e enxergando Abigail como uma mãe, Will sabia que na verdade Abigail não tinha mudado e sim aceitado o que ela sempre foi, Will se perguntava se ele mesmo estava parecido com Hannibal e Abigail, isso o teria destruído há pouco tempo atrás mas hoje isso não fazia diferença, pelo contrário ser semelhante a sua família o faria muito orgulhoso, agora ele pertencia há algum lugar e a alguém.  
Will perdido em seus pensamentos nem percebeu que a aula tinha acabado, Hannibal e Abigail o convidaram para a varanda.  
Abigail sentou numa cadeira, Hannibal sentou na rede e Will deitou a cabela no seu colo. O tempo estava fresco e tinha muitas estrelas. Hannibal disse que quando criança ele gostava de estudar sobre as estrelas, Abigail curiosa começou a fazer perguntas e Hannibal inspirado passou a falar sobre a lua e as estrelas. Will e Abigail ouviam atentamente e ficaram impressionados como Hannibal sabia tanto sobre o assunto aliás Hannibal sabia muito sobre quase tudo. Isso era uma das coisas que mais atraiu Will em relação à Hannibal, ele era tão culto, tão interessante e tão seguro. À cada dia Will ficava ainda mais apaixonado por Hannibal, olhando para ele nesse momento ele desejou que seu filho tivesse as mesmas qualidades do pai, isso sim seria perfeito.  
Ficaram conversando por quase uma hora até que Hannibal disse que era tarde. Os três voltaram para dentro, Hannibal disse que checaria seu e-mail antes de subir para o quarto, Will o beijou e disse que o esperaria no quarto, Abigail comentou que ia assistir um pouco de tv.  
Quando Will chegou ao seu quarto, Abigail veio logo atrás. Ela se sentou ao lado de Will na cama.  
"Está feliz mamãe?" Abigail perguntou curiosa.  
"Muito feliz, eu sempre achei que seria um bom pai agora tenho que fazer de tudo pra ser uma boa mãe, mas estou com muito medo." Will sorriu sem graça.  
"Porque está com medo? você é uma ótima mãe." Abigail disse sorrindo.  
"Sou mesmo? Antes de te conhecer achei que seria um ótimo pai mas quando te conheci me pergunto constantemente se sou o melhor pra você, se tenho feito tudo que posso para te fazer feliz. Ser pai e mãe não é fácil, sempre com dúvidas, muitos questionamentos. E agora vou ter outro filho, nunca estive grávido, nunca cuidei de um bebê, estou apavorado." Abigail começou a rir.  
"Não ria Abigail, é sério." Abigail parou de rir e tentou à todo custo ficar séria.  
"Estou o tempo todo com fome, enjoado, com sono, chorão, irritado. Imagina quando eu estiver gordo, com o seios inchados e vazando leite? Sem contar a hora do parto, já li coisas absurdas, estou morrendo de medo." Will olhava tão desolado que Abigail o abraçou e deu um beijo na sua bochecha.  
"Vamos estar sempre aqui mamãe, o tempo todo ao seu lado principalmente na hora do parto." Abigail o encarou depois acrescentou." Papai nunca iria te deixar mesmo que ficasse gordo à cada nove meses, ele te adora." Will sorriu   
"Obrigado querida, eu precisava ouvir isso. Nunca imaginei que a gravidez me deixaria tão inseguro, mas não pretendo deixar seu pai escapar tão fácil." Os dois começaram a rir.  
"Está muito tarde Abigail e sua mãe precisa descansar." Hannibal disse suavemente observando da porta a alegria dos dois. Abigail deu outro beijo em Will e levantou, ela chegou perto de Hannibal e também o beijou no rosto.  
"Durmam bem meus amados." ela se despediu. Eles ficaram a observando.  
"Ela é maravilhosa Hannibal, espero que nosso bebê seja como ela." Will levantou e se aproximou de Hannibal.  
"Será, vai ser nosso melhor." Hannibal puxou Will pela cintura e o abraçou.  
"Estou tão cansado." Will sussurrou.  
"Vamos para cama." Hannibal segurou sua mão e o conduziu até a cama. Will se sentou enquanto Hannibal o despia, depois Hannibal se despiu e deitou ao lado de Will na cama. Will deitou sua cabeça no peito de Hannibal e ficou pensativo. Hannibal percebendo a tensão apertou um pouco mais seus braços em volta de Will.  
"Tudo vai dar certo meu amor, eu sempre estarei aqui." Hannibal sussurrou.  
"Eu sei, você me ama." Will sorriu convencido.  
"Você além de lindo ainda é esperto." Hannibal devolveu o sorriso acariciando o rosto de Will.  
"Sou o pacote completo, você é um homem de sorte doutor Lecter." Will o beijou.  
"Eu sei mas chega de conversa, hora de dormir, boa noite meu doce." Hannibal deu outro beijo.  
"Sim papai, boa noite." Will voltou a deitar.  
"Você e Abigail serão péssimos exemplos para o bebê." Hannibal comentou sério e Will deu uma risadinha.


	7. Chapter 7

Duas semanas depois de descobrir que estava grávido, Hannibal convidou Will para velejar. Will ficou entusiasmado ele adorava navegar, e agora na companhia de Hannibal seu passeio seria ainda melhor. Eles sairiam no final da tarde, Abigail ia passar a noite na casa de uma amiga, portanto o passeio seria à dois. Hannibal preparou tudo e quando chegou a hora Will se deparou com um belo barco a sua espera.  
Os dois saíram e logo Will se sentiu em casa, livre. O mar estava sereno, de olhos fechados na proa do barco, Will saboreava o momento. Ele nem percebeu Hannibal se aproximando, ele só sentiu seus braços o envolverem num abraço apertado. Os dois ficaram por um bom tempo abraçados olhando o mar. Até que Hannibal o convidou para jantar, Will se surpreendeu ao ver a mesa preparada, Hannibal havia preparado lasanha prato favorito de Will. Jantaram no meio daquela vista maravilhosa, Will se sentia relaxado, desde que soube que estava grávido seus dias e suas noites eram de tensão por causa do desconhecido. Mas nessa noite tudo parecia diferente, mágico. Ao terminarem o jantar, Hannibal o convidou para dançar sob a luz do luar, Will havia aprendido a gostar de dançar o que não era difícil com um parceiro como Hannibal, tudo que ele fazia era sempre de forma única e perfeita e nessa noite não foi diferente a lua estava maravilhosa. Will abraçava Hannibal mais apertado quando ele sentiu Hannibal se afastando, de repente Hannibal se ajoelhou em sua frente exibindo uma aliança de diamantes.  
"Will você é a única pessoa que me viu e me aceitou como sou e a única que eu desejei desde o primeiro momento em que nos conhecemos, estamos ligados. Sei que nada pode nos separar mas gostaria de legalizar nosso amor, quer se casar comigo?" pediu Hannibal.  
Will estava em choque mas seus olhos diziam que ele estava avaliando a situação.  
"Sabia que é um homem romântico doutor Lecter?" Will sorriu divertido.  
"Sempre fui só não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa para demonstrar meu romantismo." Hannibal retribuiu o sorriso.  
"Sério? uma aliança de diamantes? precisava disso?   
"Sou um homem tradicional Will, um cavalheiro, jamais te daria menos do que você merece. Comprei o mais discreto pois sabia que você não gostaria de nada muito exagerado, embora adoraria ter comprado algo mais a sua altura."   
"Esse era o mais discreto? nem quero ver a loja que você comprou." Will ainda sorria.  
"Não está a venda foi feito exclusivamente para você. Mas chega de discutir isso, Will você vai ou não se casar comigo?" Hannibal esperava ainda de joelhos.  
"Vai cuidar de mim como tem feito até agora?"  
"Eu prometo cuidar de você e de nossa família da melhor forma possível. E prometo também protegê-los de tudo e de todos com a minha vida." Hannibal declarou olhando nos olhos de Will. Will sabia que Hannibal estava sendo sincero, seus olhos já começavam a ficar marejados.  
"Eu aceito."  
Hannibal se levantou e abraçou Will o beijando profundamente.  
"Nunca pensei que seria tão feliz, e que um dia teria um marido e filhos." Will disse quando quebraram o beijo.  
"Eu pretendo te fazer ainda mais feliz meu amado." prometeu Hannibal ainda abraçado à Will. Passaram a noite no barco, foi a noite mais romântica da vida de Will.

O casamento foi simples, casaram-se apenas no cartório com a presença de Abigail, poucos amigos do trabalho de Will e alguns do trabalho de Hannibal. Hannibal queria fazer uma grande festa mas Will queria algo discreto ele temia que ficassem muito expostos, outro motivo era sua falta de habilidade de socializar mas Will nunca admitiria isso embora Hannibal soubesse. Will estava elegante com um terno branco todo bordado que Abigail o ajudou a escolher, Hannibal trajava um terno azul escuro. Embora não fosse um casamento formal e com muitos convidados os dois estavam felizes e Will não pôde conter sua emoção ao dizer sim ao homem que amava. Hannibal também estava diferente parecendo mais jovem e radiante, por sua vez Abigail não parava de sorrir vendo a felicidade de seus pais e pela primeira vez sentindo que agora eles eram uma família de verdade.  
Foi feito um pequeno almoço na casa deles, algo simples mas de muito bom gosto Hannibal tinha organizado tudo pessoalmente. O clima era descontraído e alegre, todos se divertiam e para satisfação de Hannibal ele percebeu que Will estava relaxado. Sem perceber Will estava sendo puxado pela mão e sendo envolvido pelos braços de Hannibal.   
"Como se sente sendo o senhor Dancy-Mikkelsen?" Hannibal perguntou.  
"Eu amo ser o senhor Dancy-Mikkelsen mas amo muito mais ser o senhor Graham-Lecter." Will respondeu sorrindo. Hannibal não resistiu e deu um beijo carinhoso em Will depois o abraçou, naquele momento Hannibal percebeu que mesmo tendo tudo ele nunca tinha sido tão feliz em sua vida, pelo amor de Will ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

 

Cinco meses depois

Quando Will entrou em casa ele foi deixando rastros por toda casa, sua bolsa foi largada na mesa da sala de estar, seu casaco ficou na cadeira, seus sapatos espalhados pela sala enquanto Will desabava no sofá, ele estava exausto. Com uma barriga de cinco meses, mudanças cada vez mais loucas em seu corpo, toda vez que Will chegava em casa do trabalho ele só queria descansar até a hora do jantar. Apesar de tantas mudanças Will estava satisfeito com seu trabalho, todos seus amigos na escola estavam felizes com sua gravidez, as crianças estavam ainda mais carinhosas e curiosas com sua atual situação, perguntavam coisas malucas. Billy havia perguntado se o bebê ouvia tudo que eles falavam e Will disse que sim, muito esperto ele acrescentou "então quando ele nascer ele não vai precisar estudar já que ele ouve todas as aulas". Will riu e depois explicou que o bebê ainda era pequeno e não compreendia o que ouvia e que por isso quando ele tivesse a idade de Billy ele ia precisar ir à escola, a carinha do Billy quando entendeu foi adorável. Will ainda sorria com o pensamento quando Hannibal chegou.

"Com um sorriso tão lindo, ele deve ser especial." Hannibal comentou sorrindo e deu um beijo em Will.  
"Muito especial." Will devolveu o sorriso.  
"Quem é ele? alguém para me preocupar? Hannibal provocou.  
"Com certeza, ele é adorável." Will rebateu a provocação." Estava pensando em Billy."  
"O garoto novo? como ele vai? se conquistou sua atenção ele deve ser mais que especial."  
"Billy vai muito bem, ele já fez amizade com todos da turma. Ele é inteligente e muito sensível, foi o primeiro a perceber que tinha algo diferente comigo."  
"Espero conhecê-lo um dia, e as outras crianças como reagiram?"  
"Muito bem, mas tenho que aguentar muitas perguntas desde as mais curiosas até as mais embaraçosas." Will sorriu sem graça.  
"Crianças são sempre muito espertas e curiosas em relação a tudo especialmente a uma gravidez, você vai se acostumar e quando nosso filho ver você grávido, você vai saber o que responder." Hannibal sentou ao lado de Will e começou a acariciar sua barriga, ele não se cansava de tocar a barriga de Will.  
"Quem disse que vamos ter outro filho? Com esses sintomas não sei se quero outro." Will suspirou e deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Hannibal.  
"Eu sei que não é fácil pra você meu amor, mas eu sei também que você adoraria uma família grande."  
"Não tem o direito de me conhecer tão bem doutor Lecter." Will olhou para Hannibal sorrindo.  
"É claro que tenho você é o meu complemento Will, mas não se preocupe você sempre me surpreende." Hannibal o puxou para um beijo, um beijo carinhoso. Depois de alguns segundos o beijo foi quebrado e Hannibal observou.  
"Seus pés estão inchados."  
"Tente dominar uma classe com vinte crianças e uma barriga de cinco meses."  
"Não acha que deveria tirar licença?"  
"Por favor Hannibal não, eu não conseguiria passar o dia todo sem fazer nada, pode ser cansativo mas eu amo o que faço."  
"Tudo bem mas vou te fazer uma massagem." Hannibal sentou aos pés de Will e começou a massagem. Will olhou para ele espantado.  
"O que há de errado?"  
"Você, doutor Hannibal Lecter, sentado no chão massageando meus pés. Nunca imaginaria isso, e olha que sou ótimo em imaginar coisas."  
"Acho que você meu caro Will, ainda não percebeu que faço qualquer coisa por você e por seu bem estar, qualquer coisa."  
"Que bom, então talvez para relaxar você poderia me contar uma história." Will comentou debochado.  
"Qual você prefere?" Hannibal perguntou tranquilamente.  
"É sério? qual é meu problema? você deve conhecer um monte de histórias antigas, mitologia grega e muitas outras. Interessante mas prefiro outro tipo de história para descontrair, algo mais assustador duvido que você conhece algo assim.  
"O que prefere Drácula, Frankenstein, O fantasma da ópera, o retrato de Dorian Gray, ou outra coisa?"  
Will olhou chocado.  
"Você já leu esse tipo de história? Não acredito que goste desses livros."  
"Engano seu meu anjo, quando era jovem li todos os clássicos de terror e mais conhecia todas as lendas locais da Lituânia. Eu e minha irmã éramos fascinados por esse tipo de livro, eu lia para ela todas as noites antes de dormir. Ainda tenho esses livros mas nunca mais li"   
"Você já era sombrio doutor Lecter, eu também amava esses livros. Não é só você que fica surpreendido"  
"Eu não disse que nos completamos? a surpresa é sempre estimulante. Então já decidiu que história prefere?"  
"Adoro todas elas mas gostaria que você me contasse alguma lenda da Lituânia, me deixou curioso."  
"Acho que tenho uma lenda perfeita para você, uma das minhas favoritas. Se trata de um homem que fez um pacto com o Diabo." Hannibal disse baixinho.  
"Parece interessante, já estou curioso." Will comentou ansioso.  
"É uma lenda muito antiga e segundo dizem realmente aconteceu." Hannibal disse seriamente e Will deu um sorriso divertido.  
Enquanto Hannibal começava sua história Will o observava, ele adorava ouvir Hannibal falando um prazer que ele percebeu sentir desde a época de sua terapia mas agora como um casal ele podia aproveitar sem hora marcada, e Hannibal não o decepcionou a lenda era sem dúvida envolvente algo que ele escolheria para contar, esse homem era realmente perfeito pra ele.  
Will estava envolvido com a história para deleite de Hannibal, quando ele percebeu Will ficar tenso e acariciar sua barriga, Hannibal ficou alarmado por um segundo até que Will abriu um grande e belo sorriso.  
"Que foi meu amado, algum problema?"   
"Ele mexeu, nosso bebê mexeu." Will não conseguia parar de sorrir, sentir seu filho se mexer pela primeira vez era emocionante, ele sabia que era normal mas a sensação era incrível só uma mãe podia entender. Hannibal tocou em sua barriga e quando o bebê chutou mais uma vez, ele viu um Hannibal diferente, seu rosto ficou suave sem reservas e um sorriso feliz surgiu em seu rosto.  
"Acho que você tem um novo fã doutor Lecter, pelo visto ele também gosta de suas histórias." Will brincou.  
"Espero que sim, pretendo ler muitas histórias para ele ou para ela."  
"Para ele, será um garoto." Will o corrigiu.  
"Como pode ter tanta certeza meu amor?" Hannibal continuava acariciar a barriga de Will.  
"Não sei mas eu sinto, será um garoto e será igual ao pai." Will olhou com carinho nos olhos de Hannibal, Hannibal pegou sua mão e deu um beijo carinhoso.  
"Não me importo se for igual à mãe, será lindo e único."  
"Vocês dois não se cansam de namorar?" Abigail chegou e deu um beijo em cada um."Que caras são essas? aconteceu alguma coisa?"   
"Seu irmão acabou de mexer, e pelos chutes será um garoto bem travesso." Hannibal comentou.  
"Que legal, eu também quero sentir." Abigail correu para o sofá e começou a acariciar a barriga de sua mãe. Quando o bebê chutou ela sorriu radiante.  
"Isso é incrível."   
"Eu também acho Abby, cinco meses esperando por isso eu nem acredito, tudo ficou mais real." Will estava muito feliz.  
"Só não entendi uma coisa, quem disse que será um garoto? pode ser uma garota com eu." Abigail disse.  
"Sua mãe tem certeza que será um garoto."  
"Sério? como sabe mamãe?" Abigail olhou para o Will curiosa.  
"Eu não sei de onde vem essa certeza, mas sei que será um garoto minha querida."  
"Se sua mãe diz com certeza será, Will é muito perceptivo." Hannibal sorriu para os dois.  
"Então qual será o nome dele? precisamos escolher." Abigail perguntou.  
"Eu já decidi mas vocês só vão saber depois que ele nascer, é uma surpresa." disse Will.  
"Conta mamãe, não vou aguentar mais quatro meses." implorou Abigail.  
"Não adianta insistir Abby, eu não vou contar."   
"Tudo bem mamãe, mas saiba que eu vou descobrir." prometeu Abigail.  
"E você não quer saber?" perguntou Will à Hannibal.  
"É claro que quero, mas respeito sua decisão. Tenho certeza que será um lindo nome, confio em você." Hannibal deu um beijo na barriga de Will, o bebê chutou logo em seguida.  
"Acho que ele vai ter seu ritmo papai, só espero aguentar." Abby começou a rir enquanto Will massageava sua barriga.

Will acordou suado e com vontade, ao seu lado Hannibal dormia tranquilo. Will começou a acariciar o peito nu de Hannibal ele amava os pêlos em seu peito, Hannibal se mexeu mas não acordou Will sorriu e começou a descer sua mão. O pênis de Hannibal estava mole Will então começou a acariciar o membro de forma firme mas suave, quando o pênis começou a endurecer Will o colocou todo na boca saboreando da base até a ponta, Hannibal gemeu baixinho e abriu os olhos.  
"Will era pra você estar dormindo, que horas são?"  
"São três da manhã e eu não estou com sono Hannibal, quero sexo eu quero que você me foda agora." Will falou depois voltou a chupar Hannibal.  
"Will transamos duas vezes antes de dormir não é o suficiente pra você?" Hannibal estava agora totalmente acordado.  
"Não sei o que acontece comigo Hannibal, mas quero quase toda hora deve ser essa sua mania de dormir nu." Will lambeu os lábios de forma maliciosa.  
"Isso é desculpa meu amor, da última vez que cheguei do trabalho você me agarrou e nem deu tempo de chegarmos ao quarto acabamos transando na cozinha, ainda bem que Abigail chegou tarde naquela noite." Hannibal respondeu sorrindo.  
"Acho isso normal doutor Lecter você fica tão sexy de roupa branca, na verdade acho que esse é o único sintoma de ficar grávido que é agradável, eu nunca senti tanto desejo na minha vida." Will começou a beijar o peito de Hannibal.  
"Mentiroso desde a primeira vez que transamos você não me largou mais, eu sempre imaginei que você era quente mas nunca imaginei que era um vulcão." Will deu uma mordida e Hannibal gemeu.  
"Até parece que você é um santo Hannibal, é só Abby sair pra você vir me agarrar nunca imaginei que fosse tão fogoso doutor Lecter. Fala sério você está adorando essa situação não é? você é médico sabia que isso ia acontecer. Não me diga que não gostou de ser acordado de forma tão carinhosa."  
"É claro que eu gostei sabe que sou louco por você, você diz que eu sou fogoso mas você não tem idéia do quanto." Hannibal provocou.  
"Então chega de conversa e me prova." Hannibal se sentou e puxou Will em um beijo de boca aberta erótico. Will se derreteu no beijo quando se separaram ambos estavam sem ar. Sem perder tempo Will subiu no colo de Hannibal e se abaixou no pênis dele gemendo baixinho.  
"Sabe o que é melhor em transar de madrugada? não precisamos perder tempo com preparação." Will sorriu debochado e Hannibal o encarou com malícia.  
Will gostava de ser dominado mas ele também gostava de fazer sexo nessa posição, estando em cima ele controlava os movimentos fazendo Hannibal gemer sem controle outro motivo era ser observado por Hannibal, Will se mexia exibindo de forma sensual enquanto Hannibal o devorava com os olhos.  
Will montava Hannibal devagar provocando-o, mas Hannibal estava impaciente louco com a provocação e sem hesitar ele sentou na cama apertando os quadris de Will e aumentou o ritmo, Will gritava toda vez que Hannibal atingia seu ponto doce e ele fazia isso sem parar, Will sabia que não ia durar muito tempo e segundos depois ele gozou. Hannibal sentindo Will apertar ao redor do seu pênis veio logo depois e ambos caíram na cama exaustos. Ficaram assim por um tempo até Hannibal virar deitando Will ao seu lado, ele se levantou e foi para o banheiro minutos depois ele voltou com uma toalha úmida e limpou Will que já fechava os olhos de cansaço. Depois ele deitou ao lado de Will e o abraçou por trás.  
"Acho que agora você está pronto para dormir meu amor." Hannibal disse baixinho em seu ouvido.  
"Mais do que pronto, boa noite Hannibal." Will respondeu sonolento.  
"Se precisar de ajuda é só me chamar." Hannibal completou.  
"É um safado mesmo doutor Lecter." Will sorriu de olhos fechados.  
"Ao seu dispor." Hannibal sorriu dando um último beijo no rosto de Will e acaricando sua barriga até dormir.


End file.
